


Anakin is gay for God

by orphan_account



Series: diokin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, and sin., and slave anakin, lots of gay sex., lots of that too.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh i had my other diokin fanfiction but it was just a bunch of drabbles. and somebody special asked me to update it, so i updated it. and then it ended up dividing and turned into another diokin fanfiction by itself.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The days of Tatooine were rough, and if you were like this particular young boy - oh, they were _unbearable_. Though tied back in a small bun, his usually long, elegant chestnut hair was pressed unattractively to his bony face from the sweat of working long, hard hours in the burning sun. His skin had bronzed from many years of hard labour; it glowed a toasty gold under the rays of the setting sun. It was around this time he would be finished of a day's hard work; young Anakin would take off his shirt and fling it on his shoulder, revealing a body that was both muscular and lean. No matter how muscular he would become from his hard labour, Anakin would retain the slimness of malnutrition and premature physical stress.

 

He regretted leaving so far away — it would be a long, long journey home. Sighing, the boy threw his shirt back on and started his long trek back.

  
It was at midnight he encountered a group of strange men; they were unlike the ones he'd seen on Tatooine before. Poor little Anakin was nothing more than a stick in comparison to their gigantic muscular bodies. His eyes widened at the sight of such toned arms and legs. Were these gods of fitness and athletics standing before him? Despite his best attempts to go past unnoticed, a bird sitting on one of the man's shoulders suddenly landed on top of his head.

"Hey - Pet Shop!" The strange man called after the bird dubbed 'Pet Shop'.

As gently as he could, Anakin reached for the bird on his head, who refused to be touched.

"I - I'm sorry -" Anakin murmured as the bird was replaced from his head. He didn't know who these people were, but it was definite they were much superior over him - a mere slave of Tatooine.

"Who are you?" One of the men, who held what looked like a old-fashioned gun, blurted in his direction.

"M-My name is Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker. I - I am a slave,"

"Hey, did ya hear that? A slave! And a decent looking one too,"

"You're not implying we hand him over to Lord Dio, are you? I mean.."

"Well, he's looks healthy enough."

Anakin didn't understand. Clutching his robes closer to his body, he slowly backed away. He'd only just met these men, and did his best not to offend them. It's not like they could just pick him up from Tatooine and send him over to whoever this.... Dio person was, right? As the men bickered, Anakin tried to plan out possible solutions. He couldn't fight these men (they'd obviously send him into the 9th circle of hell by one punch), but he could run. Running would mean leaving all his materials behind.... But alive and well (as well as a slave who just ran away with no life preserving supplies could be). If he tried his best, he might even return home to his mother. 

 

Fuck it. He had nothing to lose.

With one big gulp of air, the young Anakin ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, hey!" 

"Somebody catch him!"

 

Before the young boy realized it, he was being dragged back. By _water_ , of all things. And he definitely did not see the huge ass ice block coming straight at him.

 _Now,_  Anakin thought,  _now would be a good time to faint._

And that was exactly what he did.


	2. anakin is naked and afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the title

_How long had it been?_ It could've been days, weeks, or _months_. 

Anakin awoke in a dark room; he found himself naked and freshly washed as his hair was back to it's usual state, apart from the roses braided into his hair. When did _that_ happen? (though he did admit they smelled and looked quite nice.) He smelled of vanilla and something he couldn't place, but gave off the scent of something dangerous and beautiful.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Anakin saw that the bed he was lying in was dark, dark purple and not black;  there were thin, wispy black curtains framing the bed and all across the room. There were no windows; in a corner sat a big, black vanity, which seemed to look empty except for a vase of roses sitting contently on the surface. The sheets of the bed were softer than anything he'd ever felt; it must have been some of kind of expensive fabric, like silk. They fell from his hands like water, and was smooth to the touch. To get a better view of the room he was locked in, Anakin arose from lying down to a sitting position. As he did this, he felt the texture of something unfamiliar. Bringing his hand up to his neck, he realized it was leather.

_A leather collar_? Anakin thought, his delicate features turning into a frown of confusion. _A collar_...

As Anakin's face went from confusion to realization to horror, everything dawned on him.

"I - I'm not _that_ kind of slave!"

"What kind of slave?"

It was in this moment that the twin doors opened, revealing a splendorous man dressed in a much purple and gold. Much like Anakin's, he had long, flowing chestnut hair (though much longer than Anakin's.) He donned a gold headpiece with... hearts?

"I am the Servant of Lord Dio; you may call me Vanilla Ice,"

Anakin was too scared to reply.

Vanilla Ice made his over to Anakin's bed, bringing with him cuffs.

"Get up, and turn around." 

Afraid, Anakin gingerly made his way out of the bed and allowed himself to be cuffed.

"Follow me."

As the two made their way down the many hallways, Anakin could sense many, many presences around him. They weren't visible, but they definitely made him feel uncomfortable as fuck.

"Va-Vanilla Ice... You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes, would you?" Anakin whispered, embarrassed of his nudity.

"I do, but I have been ordered to keep you naked at all times."

Tears forming at the corners of his eyes, Anakin was scared and naked and embarrassed. He was just a boy; one day he was happily working on the familiar lands of Tatooine, and the next.... Naked and in the house of a man whose name he'd never heard, sent here as nothing more than a _rent boy_. This was truly a horrendous day for the young Skywalker. 

The pair entered an enormous, dark room, which seemed to be inhabited by nothing more than a man whose face Anakin could not see. The moment they had entered, the atmosphere had changed dramatically. The fear he had felt before was nothing in comparison to this. Anakin didn't even realize Vanilla Ice leaving his side. The strange man gave off the impression of dominance, power, and _sex_ \- all the things Anakin had never even come close to experiencing in his life.

" _Who might you be?_ "

"M-My name is Anakin Skywalker! I am - no, was a slave of Tatooine." Anakin bowed his head as the man came closer.

" _Oh? A slave?_ " The man suddenly took out a knife from nowhere and hooked in under Anakin's collar, bringing him closer by dragging him by the knife and collar. " _Do not be afraid Anakin; I don't intend on hurting you. Let's be friends - I am Lord Dio._ "

It was then the man ascended from the darkness he'd been shrouded in. His hair gleamed a bright gold; it flowed magnificently down his shoulders and had many roses braided in. Lord Dio was shirtless; this revealed a toned, muscular, beautiful body - a body much more beautiful any else Anakin had ever seen. The rest of his body was draped in thin, smooth white sheets of satin. On his ankles and arms he wore bands of gold, and his _eyes_ \- how they burned a rich blood red, but refused any warmth. A cold fire. 

Anakin was caught in Dio's beauty; his body seemed to react and move by its own. Soon enough, he found himself in bed with Dio, with the accomplice of a warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach.

"Well, Anakin - what do you say?"

It was then Dio bought out his massive cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAD TO GET RID OF HTE BANANA OUTFIT ANAKIN WOULDNT HAVE TAKEN DIO SERIOUSLY


End file.
